


Movie Buddy

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline/Platonic!Reader, Jack Kline/Reader Fluff, SPN Season 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: One of the bunker's newest residents learns that you are sick, and wants to help you feel better.





	Movie Buddy

You jumped from your deep sleep at the sound of clanking. Your room was almost pitch black, just as you left it when you turned in early for the night. Your throat had been killing you all day, and as night fell, more symptoms emerged. You were achy, and your nose was running nonstop. The sting in your eyes made it hard to close them, but once you had made it to your warm, comfy bed, you passed out right away.  
Clank.  
It came from your bedside table, where your porcelain cat coaster rested, protecting the wooden surface. You turned towards the side of your bed and—  
Clack. Cluck.  
You rushed to reach for your lamp switch and flicked it on, revealing a sweet smiling face staring back at you.  
“Jesus—Jack? What the hell are you doing in here?” you asked, your voice crackling. Jack’s smile faded as he picked up the small mug from the coaster and pulled it against him, almost fearfully.  
“I-I didn’t mean to scare you. Sam told me that you weren’t feeling well, and I was just making sure you are okay.” His smiled returned, timider than before. You returned the smile and nodded towards the mug.  
“What’s that?” you asked, softening your voice. Sure, you were still a little uneasy about Lucifer’s son becoming an indefinite resident in the bunker. But, so far, he seemed pretty harmless. He was usually quiet and sweet, occasionally coming out of his shell.  
Jack’s smile widened as he handed the mug to you. “It’s tea. Black tea, with honey. I read that honey and warm liquids can help soothe a sore throat.” You accepted the gift, letting out a deep sigh as your fingers wrapped around the warm object. “I heard you coughing a while ago, and I wanted to help you feel better.”  
Your stomach fluttered at the gesture. You sat up in bed, leaning against the already propped up pillows behind you. Then, you took a sip of the tea, allowing the warm, semi-sweet beverage to coat your stinging throat. And it felt amazing.  
You removed the mug from your lips and held it against your chest, calming your shivers. “Thank you, Jack. This is very sweet of you.” You watched as he stared at you, still smiling, perched on a small wooden chair beside your bed. “Um, yeah,” you muttered awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Then, you turned your head to your TV, where you movie still sat, paused on the opening credits.  
“Hey, Jack? Do you like pirates?”  
Jack tilted his head. “Um, I don’t know.”  
You smiled, patting the open spot beside you. “Have a seat and make yourself comfy.” He obeyed, leaning stiffly against the headboard. He peered over at you, obviously nervous at being so close to you. You hadn’t really interacted one on one, mainly because the brothers were usually so involved with the nephilim. “Relax, Jack. It’s just a movie. And I’m sure you aren’t going to catch my little cold.” You laughed. Turning back to the screen, you grinned and pressed play. “This movie is called Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. I think you’re gonna like it.”  
“Okay.” Jack slowly settled in his seat as his eyes shifted to the screen. “I trust you.”  
You just smiled as you watched him stare intently at the screen. He was growing on you, you had to admit it. He was sweet, but fierce when he needed to be. And something about that gave you hope. Hope for the future.  
But, that’s not what you were focusing on for now. Right now, you were getting over your virus and enjoying a movie with your new movie buddy. You were just enjoying the moment, leaving the rest of the world outside the door.


End file.
